Un hechizo delicioso para Naruto
by Den Uzumaki
Summary: hOLA mi amiga Hina-chan me presto la cuenta para poder subir mis conti gracias a ella puedo hacerlo YumeKimura este es un sueño divertido solo para Naruto
1. Chapter 1

la noche era especial para un juego de noche de brujas un 31 de octubre en la casa de Uzumaki Naruto se encontraban tres de ellos incluso el dueño de dicha casa, la ocurrencia de ellos fue el juego de la copa.

-Muy bien espíritu a ¿Quién transformaría en mujer?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo de manera despreocupada antes de que todo se volviera oscuro como si una energía maligna rodeara todo.

-esto no es normal- comento Shikamaru antes de que todo desaparezca bajo esa energía los gritos de ellos fueron lo único que se escucho.

_Al despertar Naruto se encontraba solo en su casa todos habían desaparecido aunque lo buscara no encontró nada es más ahora mismo se sentía extraño_ muy, _a pesar de sentir frio todo su cuerpo se estremeció, no solo por ello si no porque había dos redondo pechos que estaban en su torso los tocos si no había duda eran senos femeninos, bajo sus manos a su intimidad no encontró su habitual amigo, grito de nuevo antes de ir corriendo a su cuarto por una campera para cubrirse un poco._

_Cuando intentaba no perder el control e ir a buscar una solución para esto se dio cuenta que en la puerta le esperaba un hombre guapo si era guapísimo para cualquier mujer pero para él era un espanto ese hombre de un hermoso cabello negro y ojos perla le miraba de arriba abajo como intentando ver su cuerpo eso si que le desagrado chillo dio dos pasos para atrás en el proceso ese desconocido entro y cerró la puerta con sus pies._

_-Naruto-kun- esa vos ronca masculina tenía un cierto parecido con su Hinata-chan pero no estaba seguro es mas ahora mismo se estaba empezando a sentir acorralado ya que el hombre caminaba y el retrocedía nervioso cuando choco contra el sofá cayó casi medio acostado con ese infeliz enzima se asusto demasiado – dime mi amor que hiciste – le susurraba en su oreja antes de lamerle el lóbulo _

_-H-Hinata…-chillo fuerte antes de mirarla sorprendido quiso moverse pero ella no le dejo tenia una de manos sujetando su delicadas ahora muñecas- y-yo…estaba jugando…a al juego de la copa….y…paso esto- fue lo único que se le ocurrió antes de mirarla fijo los ojos de su novia tenían un deje de maldad – no….-quiso protestar antes de sentir como ella metía su mano libre bajo su campera y acariciaba su vientre hasta llegar a su seno izquierdo y apretarlo con lascivia sin el menor cuidado posible_

_El (la) rubia soltó un gemido de sorpresa antes de moverse con mayor ímpetu quería ahora mismo soltarse pero entre tanto revuelo sintió el miembro de su ahora novia erecto en su vientre, ya antes estaba aterrada ahora estaba muy pero muy asustado, más a un porque su cuerpo le traicionaba sentía como su nueva intimidad empezaba a humedecerse como su pezones se erectaban mas el que estaba siendo estimulado por la mano masculina de ella_

_-mira lo que tenemos acá no usas sostén- sonríe macabro esa Hinata no le gustaba en absoluto más por la manera que le hacía sentir saco su mano pensó que le dejaría libre pero…-_

_Lo que no sabía ese rubio traidor que le haría pagar su nuevo aspecto de la mejor manera posible poso su mano en el cierre de esa campera para bajarle y ver con descaro esas enorme montañas jugosa que esperaban ansiosa su manos y boca, así lo hizo primero con sus mano le acaricio luego lentamente se encargo con su boca lamiéndole succionando mordiéndole como un salvaje, escuchaba los ruegos entre cortado de ese hombre su ahora novia por que parece pero estaba lejos de eso es más ahora mismo quería hacerle gritar de placer_

_-HINATA….PA-A-PARA-grito casi hirviendo de placer antes de inclinar su cabeza para atrás siendo atrapada por un orgasmo femenino el primero para su persona estaba aterrado por la sensibilidad de su cuerpo_

_\- que delicia…-esa vos sonaba más ronca si era su vos estaba deseoso por entrar en esa mujer enseñarle a que no debe jugar con cosas como aquella porque habrá una consecuencia una de ella eran esta pero ahora mismo iba a sacar provecho de eso no había duda, bajo su mano acariciando los muslo de ella notaba que se estremecía a su contacto pero ese no era su plan no quería acariciarla si no todo lo contrario metió su mano entre el pantalón y bóxers masculino que tenía esa chica toco con descaro su vagina._

_-NO HINATA….- se cayó antes de volver a inclinar su cabeza para atrás su nuevo cuerpo era traicionero estaba excitado no podía dejar de gemir al sentir como acariciaba con dos dedos ese lugar tan intimo de el ahora y mas ese botoncito de carne que le hacía delirar se suponía que debía sentir asco no placer pero no podía evitarlo entre más esa Hinata le acariciaba ese lugar más húmedo se sentía, tenía un deseo raro quería tocarlo no supo que ese pensamiento le aturdiera un poco._

_Sonríe de lado al verlo tan entregado a sus caricias no podía evitar mirar la boca abierta de ese chico ahora chica de ellos se podían escuchar claramente gemidos entre cortados, estaba atento incluso por sus ojos, esos ahora ojos color celeste deleitados por el placer, lame sus labios con descaro antes de introducir tres dedos en el moverlo al ritmo que estimulaba el clítoris de ella, sonríe con mas arrogancia a escuchar gritos no solo gemidos y ver con satisfacción como niega con la cabeza._

_-Hinata- grito llegando de nuevo al orgasmo cayo rendido apoyando su cabeza en el sofá estaba agitado no podía creerlo esa bueno ese hombre le hizo tener dos orgasmo casí seguido si sus amigos preguntaran si estaba loco ahora mismo le diría que si tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamiento que lo único que le trajo a la realidad fue el ruido de una bragueta que se bajaba, miro y si eso ya le horrorizo no iba a dejar que ese o esa cosa se meta donde no debía iba a hablar tenia las palabras en su boca pero fue demasiado tarde le bajo con urgencia su pantalón junto a su bóxers quiso chillar pero lo sintió dentro llevándose algo en el proceso- aaaahh- grito de dolor miro a otro lado mientras las lagrimas se formaban en su ojos decencia por sus mejillas rojas y llena de sudor._

_-aah- si eso era genial no supo porque sintió placer no asco al penetrar a esa rubia que ahora es su novia estaba tan húmeda que su pene palpitaba ansioso por que se moviese pero al ver la expresión de dolor de ella se detuvo de ello es más le empezó a besar su mejilla a lamer la las lagrimas y besarle por el cuello mientras con ahora su dos manos le apretaban y acariciaban los pechos de la rubia._

_De golpe empezó a sentir como el deseo empezaba de nuevo a surgir en sus venas y le daba un calmante para el dolor cerró los ojos mientras movió con suavidad sus cadera, supo enseguida que Hinata le entendió empezó a moverse con mucho cuidado para no herirlo eso le lleno de un amor nuevo hacia ella, aunque por el momento dejo de pensar y se concentro en las nuevas sensaciones que estaba viviendo, abrazo el cuerpo de su novia no solo con los brazos por la espalda si no también con las piernas para apretarlo, por fin sintió como cambio todo radicalmente esa Hinata era una fiera inquieta que le penetraba con fuerza con salvajismo animal, no fue consciente de nada solo que su orgasmo y el de ese ahora hombre llego._

_-a-aun..no acabo contigo- le susurro en su oreja antes de pararse y obligarle a hacer lo mismo por todo los cielos que pretendía esa chica ahora pensaba aterrado Naruto mientras el abría las cortinas le obligo a inclinarse y apoyar las manos _

_-NO…-grito al saber lo que pretendía la (el) hombre mientras estaba rojo todo el mundo podría verlo con la campera abierta mostrando sus senos y a su novia penetrándolo no eso si que no- no HIN…-se cayó al sentir como la erección esa recorrió su ano hasta llegar a su vagina volver a entrar en ella-aah- gimió de placer _

_-Naruto-kun-gimió no pudo retener ese gemido empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de esa húmeda cueva con mayor fuerza casi desgarrándola por dentro todo el mundo los veía eso le excitaba el doble las piernas de la rubia temblaban estaban al límite incluso eso le excitaba sonríe para su adentro antes de dar una última estocada y llenar con su semilla a su novio._

_El rubio estaba rojo y excitado sus piernas ya no le aguantaban las lagrimas en sus mejillas le daban un aspecto inocente quería chillar y gritar por todo incluso porque todo el mundo le estaba mirando con sorpresa y como si fueran los peores seres humanos del mundo._

_-aun falta – dijo el chico antes de cargarlo y llevarlo al baño donde continuo con sus juegos hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente al rubio_

_-p-porque…-su vos incluso ya no se escuchaba vio todo negro antes de quedar inconsciente_

_Al despertar continuaron el juego Hinata no se cansaba de poseerlo estaba frenético, pasaron días semanas casi un mes cuando le suplico incluso rogo que le lleve al medico _

_-bueno señorita Uzumaki usted va a…-_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**-bueno señorita Uzumaki usted va a ser madre-**__ dijo el médico mientras el pobre rubio dejo de respirar dos segundo antes de ver todo negro si no aguanto se desmayo._

_Al despertar se encontraban recostado en la camilla pensó quizás que todo era un sueño, pero no estaba en ese lugar por que acaba de saber que iba hacer madre, se cubrió la cara empezó a llorar como la madalena como le ocurrió eso a él, si se supone que es un hombre ¡UN HOMBRE! Volvió a llorar de nuevo. Escucho unos pasos vio a la Hyuga maldita que le embarazo a él a un macho como él._

_**-anda vamos a casa…-**__ le dijo Hinata con suavidad acompañando su pedido con una cálida sonrisa _

_**-No…m-más**__…- susurra Naruto mientras se bajaba caminaba al lado de esa mujer a cada paso veía como todo el mundo le miraba a ella si todas las mujeres le miraban a ella se acerco le abrazo por el brazo con fuerza mientras miraba las ropas del bebe- __**mi amor mira ese trajecito-**__ chilla emocionado- __**será lindo para nuestro hijo**__\- si al fin dejaron de mirarla_

_**\- sí creo Naruto**__\- le dice con burla Hinata__**\- quieres que todo sepan que eres mía**__\- susurra con una idea maligna en su mente miraba para todos lados y le arrastro al cine a un lugar que jamás vio._

_Eran donde estaban la cámara en ese lugar pero que… a no ser que esa mujer tenga planes pervertidos eso si que no se le iba a permitir pero siendo sincero con el mismo cómo no iba a tener sexo con su Hinata si era el sueño de todo pervertido, mientras estaba pensando sintió como era empujado dejando apoyado las manos en la mesa- __**Hinata…esto…es extremo**__…- susurra el pobre aunque intente no puede evitarlo se excitan con solo imaginar que casi media docena de persona pueden ver sus sombras teniendo sexo._

_**-Me encanta la idea de ser salvaje**__…-le bajaba la ropa de cintura para abajo se inclina ve esa cueva que hace mas de un mes que entra su parte más sensible en ella se agacha mientras con sus pie enciende la cámara empieza a lamerle esa cueva succionar pasar su lengua por esa intimidad deliciosa _

_El pobre rubio no puede creer lo que está sintiendo es más no puede dejar de pensar que todo el mundo le está viendo sus partes gime de placer mientras se sujeta con más fuerza a la mesa sintiendo las deliciosas descargar de placer por la columna si era delicioso sentir como ese hombre podía hacerle delirar de placer con solo una lamida, una mirada, un beso. Hinata sabía que estaba lista para recibirlo si el mismo estaba duro quería con todo lo gusto entrar en ella y lo haría se levanta y baja u poco su pantalón dejando libre su erección mientras sin pedir permiso como hace desde ahora entra en ella gimiendo por el placer, las penetraciones se vuelven rápido frenético el mismo Naruto se mueve junto a ella, su mirada incluso muestran mucho placer, su intimidad está llena de jugos están a punto de llegar un poco más solo un poco._

_**-SII…-**__grita inclinando su cabeza aceptado con gozo la mordida que le dio Hinata en su cuello para finalizar su orgasmo._

_**-Creo q-que podemos hacerlo más seguido en la calle**__\- susurra de forma entre cortada la Hyuga mientras se separa dejando que la pobre rubia que se recupere al finalizar y arreglarse su ropa salen._

_**-enserio mamá tenias que verlo**__-dice un niño que caminaba al lado de una sonrojada mujer que no se podía creer lo que vieron en el cine__**\- porque ese hombre hizo eso**__\- curioso el pequeño jala la camisa de su madre para que ella misma le preste atención que estaba en shock si jamás vio algo así_

_-__**No es nada hijo olvídalo**__\- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir suspira antes de abrazar a su niño por los hombros caminar más rápido era seguro que jamás volverían a ese lugar._

_Los dos protagonista se miraron mientras empezaban a reír desde ese momento serian su lugar preferido es mas para la Hyuga seria unos de sus lugares predilecto no dejarían de ir ni un solo día, Naruto estaba sonrojado pero no por eso no estaba feliz aunque tal atrevimiento traume de por vida al chico a él no le importaba eso, mientras disfrute lo que hacen era mejor para todos. _

_Como era de esperarse el primer mes ocurrió con horrible mal estar joder, todo le pasaba a él desde los dolores mortales de los senos que estaban creciendo por la leche incluso por los cambios de humor espantosos que tenia la rubia para con él, empezó a cansarlo ahora mismo estaban en la ruta frustrado mientras trataba de no perder la cabeza y enseñarle quien manda gruño con fuerza para advertirle que su humor negro estaba bien peligroso pero no lo escucho freno el carro de golpe mientras soltaba el volante y se inclinaba a besar a su testarudo NARUTO, no pudo ser tierna no podía entre más le besaba mas deseoso estaba mordía sus labios apretaba su boca contra la de él, cuando el sintió los labios duros hambriento besos de su Hinata no pudo evitar responder hace semanas que su novio no le hacía cositas, estaba caliente estaba muy enojado porque no podía enfriar su cuerpo gracias a su novia (esposo)._

_**-no puedo ser tierna mi Naruto estoy caliente-**__ le susurro un poco nada más al separarlos labios del suyo - __**espero que me perdones**__-fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer inclinarse rozar con sus labios su cuello le quito el cinturón de seguridad mientras daba pequeñas lamidas a ese lugar tan sensible._

_Cuando le quito con fuerza la cargo un poco para estar arriba del necesitaba con desesperación estar unido a ella no podía evitar pensar en el sexo nada más al verlo como cargaba una falda con cuidado corrió dejándole libre la parte que su anatomía mas despierta quería disfrutar si necesitaba a su rubio, libero su erección y le paso por los labios vaginales de la rubia que gimió de anticipación antes de ser penetrada con fuerza._

_-__**m-muévete**__\- ordeno Hinata con vos ronca mirando a la mujer esperando por lo más sagrado que se mueva- __**p-por f-favor**__\- suplico_

_El rubio se movía cerraba sus ojos no se creía capaz de mirar a esa mujer mientras estaba teniendo sexo con ella, sentía que le llenaba en lo más profundo de si, sentía caliente y que su intimidad se apretaba alrededor de su invitado grito con fuerza al sentir que su pezón era atrapado por la boca del moreno y estimulado con la lengua._

_**-aaaahh**__\- echo la cabeza para atrás sin dejar de moverse sobre el cuerpo del hombre estaba caliente sentía su propio fluido bañar con fuerza el duro pene de Hinata un poco si era lo que necesitaba para correrse y lo hizo _

_Simultáneamente llegaron al orgasmo el chico de ojos perla miro fijo a Naruto tenía una mirada sofocada y las mejillas pálidas algo sonrojada, se miraban celeste contra perla amor contra amor cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo antes de unir sus labios en un beso lleno de necesidad y amor, parecían animales lobos que intentaban devorar sus labios con persistencia y amor._


	2. Chapter 2

7

_**Capitulo 3**_

_El segundo mes el peor que al anterior no sabía que debía levantarse en la madrugada a comprar unos putos antojos a mitad de la noche con frio en que estaba pensando cuando quiso vengarse de ese dobe, definitivamente en nada es decir estaba caliente y a la vez vengativa pero ahora que pensaba mejor estaba enfadado consigo misma como había caído tan bajo para follar a Naruto, y peor aun dejarlo embarazada no es que este mal tener sexo pero una cosa era hacerlo con protección y otra muy distinta era hacerlo sin condones o las putas pastillas anti conceptivas._

_Ni que decir del tercer mes fue un terror vivido al lado de esa rubia que no sabía otra cosa que no sea gritar llorar y hacerle sentir culpable de una mil maneras, ahora mismo le estaba haciendo un berrinche por todo los cielos un berrinche en plena calle es que no tiene un poco de vergüenza es que no se da cuenta que ahora mismo gracias a su ganas de venir al parque ella (el) obedeció sin pensarlo solo lo hacía para que ella se sienta bien y que gano con eso que la loca del demonio este llorando como si fuera la madalena y el sea visto como un monstruo muy bien estaba molesto demasiado para su gusto._

_-ya es suficiente Naruto – dijo fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos la miraba sentada llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-tu….tu me t-tratas mal…-chilla le apunta la rubia llorando de manera fuerte sin detenerse._

_-que yo te trato mal tú estás loco- una hermosa idea traviesa paso por su mente la ruleta estaba casi vacía podía aprovechar unos segundo para descargar la puta tención que tenía en el mismo con su amada rubia._

_-deja de mirarme baka- le insulto si ella era quien estaba embarazada ni así le hacía sentir bien es más no cavia de la impresión como era que esa mujer más bien dicho ese hombre sea tan pero tan maldito y a su vez un maldito pervertido que le gustaba follar de la manera más exquisita al pensar en ello sintió que su parte bajas se humedecía un poco se cruzo de piernas mientras afilaba su mirada para con su pareja no estaba nada pero nada feliz con la mirada que ese idiota le brindaba- DEJA DE MIRARME- gruño con fuerza._

_-tu no me ordenas lo que debo hacer- se levanta y acerca a su pareja su rostro están a escaso centímetros- no me ordenas- le susurra con vos ronca y sensual mientras acerca su boca a la rubia le besa con fuerza sin darle tiempo a reaccionar._

_-mm suelstamesf – no podía hablar ni si quiera respirar dejo de hacer fuerza disfruto el beso de el de manera salvaje porque tenía ese poder en ella que era lo que le gustaba en ese hombre no podía tener el control sobre su libido así como así._

_Hinata como pudo siguió besándole le agarro de su cintura le sentó en su regazo donde pudieron seguir besándose de manera salvaje, la rubia corto el beso para poder respirar mientras se dedicaba a bajarle el cierre del pantalón rápido le acariciaba desesperada la erección del hombre mientras lamia sus labios con descaro joder no sabía por qué estaba tan caliente no entendía nada pero nada de lo que sucedía._

_Dio un respiro antes de dirigirle a Hina una mirada salvaje si estaba muy caliente quizás sea unos de sus antojos pero estaba con unos muy raro era probar el semen de su novio eso le espanto de manera suprema pero no tenía tiempo para pensar que ejem estaba por hacer es más estaba seguro que si le preguntaba hace un año el diría por supuesto que NO, pero quitando esos pensamientos se bajo quedando de rodillas éntre las piernas de ese hombre mientras con su mirada devorada ese falo que tanto placer le produjo en toda sus existencia si él estaba pensando que ese hombre le producía tanto placer como agonía en medio del orgasmo._

_-Hina-chan espero que aprendas que los favores y la venganza se devuelve Dettabayo- sonríe con una picardía la mujer antes de dar leves lamidas a ese miembro si estaba con antojo de semen no el de cualquiera quería que su hombre le de algo que el mismo produce._

_El pelinegro apretó con fuerza sus diente mientras respiraba con fuerza, casi jadeaba de placer al sentir como la rubia le lamia su intimidad sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo mientras respiraba con dificultad tenía los ojos entre cerrados mientras disfrutaba de lo lindo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir la mujer su mujer esos fueron su único pensamiento antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás la rubia se metió su pene endurecido en su boca._

_-ahh n...- soltó un ronco gemido mientras enterraba su mano en la cabellera de la mujer ayudándole con su acción de darle de placer su cuerpo poco a poco convulsionaba no podía creer lo que le hacía a el pero- n-Naruto…n-no- no estaba en posición de exigirle que se detenga que pare con esa deliciosa sensación de tener su erección en la garganta de esa mujer._

_Si el orgasmo masculino por fin estallo en lo más profundo de la boca de Naruto, el hombre lo miraba sorprendido al ver como ella lo tragaba todo y se sentaba a su lado esperando que termine la vuelta del carrusel no supo en qué lugar o dimensión estaba desde cuando su rubio sabia hacer mamadas seguro de los porno que le obligaba a ver ese pervertido que tiene de tutor se acomodo su ropa mientras asentía dándose la razón que ahora él se encargaría de no pervertirla aunque el era el menos indicado chillo internamente._

_Otro tres meses paso si su rubio ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo estaba preciosa parecía una diosa o un pecado libidinoso que tenía ganas de follar incluso antes los ojos de cualquier persona no podía creer que tenía que recurrir en la noche a interminables baños fríos para bajar a su amigo que estaba desesperado por ultrajar la vagina de su novio, soltó un gemido al sentir que el mismo se estaba tocando, SE ESTABA MASTURBANDO no podía evitarlo, no es que quisiera pero debía hacerlo._

_Naruto estaba planeando algo en todo los meses que convivió con su novio conocía los puntos débiles ahora estaba más caliente mucho más que de costumbre, se acomodo su sedosa batita de dormir y un poco su cabello largo todo era perfecto bajo esa bata no tenía nada. _

_-Naruto-kun- dice la vos de su novio mientras salía del baño solo en toalla- e-es…-se callo por completo al ver como estaba su hermosa rubia su mujer solo con esa bata que apenas cubría su desnudes._

_-ben Hina-chan… yo quiero portarme mal hoy- si estaba caliente si tenía que rebajarse y seducirle pues lo haría- tú no quieres portarte mal conmigo- lamio con descaro sus rosados labios._

_No supo en qué momento sintió un jalón luego nada más estaba acostada en la cama siendo devorada por su novio, ella no se quedaba quieta entre más el le tocaba más su cuerpo reaccionaba, el placer se acumulaba en su vagina que se mojaba con fuerza era demasiado sentía incluso que escurría por sus piernas – Naru…-separo sus labios, el hombre le miraba con deseo con una ganas increíble de follar de que el quería penetrarla- estás segura- susurro en sus labios._

_-si…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentir los tirones salvaje con el que se fue su ropa gracia a la fuerza de Hinata que lo dejo desnuda antes su mirada perlada._

_No hubo tiempo de prepares más tiempo estaba caliente demasiado esa mujer agoto su ultimo autocontrol, envistió con fuerza a la mujer coloco una de las piernas de ella en su hombros mientras se movía con fuerza no tanto para herir a su hijo pero si la fuerza necesaria para poder sentir placer, escuchar los gloriosos gemidos de ella en su cabeza, sentir que su corazón, su pene estaba caliente palpitando con fuerza arrancándole gemidos si casi gritos de suplicas para poder poseer con mas salvajismo a esa mujer. _

_Si al fin estaba en el lugar donde pertenecía un poco más un poco y por fin terminaría esa gloria que vivía tan poco si tan poca gracia al embarazo de su mujer, soltó un grito junto con el de ella al llegar por fin al orgasmo cerro sus ojos se dejo caer al lado de su mujer los respiraba agitados demasiado para el gusto de ambos cuando se dieron cuenta ambos se acurrucaron juntos para poder dormir por fin, el amor se reflejaba en la manera que ambos se sentía, que los dos sentía el uno al otro._

_Otro dos meses paso casi se acercaba el momento por fin podía ver el vientre de su novia de la mujer que decidió para vivir su vida, los estaban caminando de regreso del hospital donde se hacía siempre el chequeo._

_-estoy preocupado- le escucho decir sacándole con fuerza de sus pensamiento – quizás si nace niña que le vamos a decir porque tenemos nombre al revés- triste- crees que nos odie- le mira con esos ojos celeste que tanta veces se perdió tanto de placer como de amor._

_-no lo se pero sea cual sea la situación saldremos adelante- le besa su mejilla- no te preocupes…-le susurra lame su oreja sacándole un jadeo de placer._

_-HINA- chilla la rubia enfadada con las mejillas encendida no podía creer que ella le este provocando en la calle además- el doctor fue claro nada de meter y sacar- le apunta al hombre su amigo._

_-ya se ya se solo quiero poder follarte como antes- suspira mientras miraba para otro lado estaba tan tentado a follar con su rubia que no le importaba nada ni lugar ni hora._

_-vamos a casa a comer tofu y origine- chilla la mujer caminando rápido dejando a su pareja solo junto con la calentura que cargaba._

_El hombre soltó un suave gruñido de frustración sexual antes de seguirle pensando aun que le quedaba un mes para aguantar la calentura en todo el cuerpo que iba a cargar y sin ayuda porque Naruto era sexi apasionada y una hermosa pervertida a su modo._

_Como era de esperarse el mes paso casi volando ya estaba siendo fecha ambos se miraba fijo mientras estaban en una clases para parto si los dos estaban enfadado no consigo mismo si no con HARUNO la metiche no tenia otra cosa que hacer que investigar su vida de pareja es que no tenia al Uchiha que la folle contra una pared o que._

_-muy bien sigan practicando- dijo el doctor mirando a la rubia con ternura y con deseo claro que la única que supo era Hyuga que le lanzo una mirada letal al saber que ese hombre miraba a su rubia sin pudor alguno_

_-falta poco amor un poco más – si Hina animaba a su pareja sonriéndole mientras veía con ternura mirando a su pareja practicando a igual que el mismo los ejercicios para un parto más fácil._

_En la tarde ambos se encontraba caminando ella más bien siendo ayudado por su Hina si su panza su hermosa pancita creció tanto a igual que su hijo no podía evitar soñar con la idea de tener a su gordito en sus brazos poder abrazarlo y mimarlo de manera maternal no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por ese pensamiento mientras su novio le abrazaba y protegía a los dos del frio tan contenta estaba que de golpe se doblego de dolor y toco su vientre._

_-ahh- solto un pequeño quejido antes de sentir de golpe como su fuente se rompia- HINA….-chilla con fuerza se prende de su brazo._

_El pelinegro mira para todos lados y busca con rapidez un taxi para su novia ambos estaba nervioso no podía creer que la situación se le daba justo en el momento menos esperado, no tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital Naruto fue atendido de manera rápida._

_-ahh hijo….- si Naruto agudizo la lengua le insultaba pro embarazarle no podía creer todo lo que le decía- la próxima vez AAHHH TE MATO POR QUE TE MATO- chilla antes una nueva contracción menos mal que llegaron de manera rápida a la sala de parto._

_Todo el mundo fue protagonista del grito y escándalo que ocaciono Naruto Uzumaki por que nadie conoce a Naruto en ese ámbito de dolor desconocido y ahora nuevo trayendo una vida, luego de una hora por fin Naru tenia a su bebe en brazos una hermosa sonrisa adorno sus labios antes de mirar a su novio luego a su esposo que se parecían._

Sentía algo extraño como si estuviese despertando un grito en su sub conciencia sin poder evitarlo abrió sus ojos vio a sus amigos mirándole preocupados, Sasuke y Shikamuru se alejaron para dejarlo despertar del todo.

Naruto se levanto y toco desde su pecho plano hasta su amigo todo lo que una vez tuvo estaba de regreso eso quiere decir que todo lo que vivió el sexo salvaje que compartió con Hina siendo hombre y el mujer era un sueño, UN SUEÑO.

-aaaahh –si la sola idea le asusto salió disparado dejándole a sus amigos con cara de que ahora le paso a este idiota importante.

En fin Naruto supo que las noches de brujas era mejor de ahora en adelante no jugar a juegos peligroso o de lo contrario podría volver a ser follado por Hina-chan


End file.
